


Hey, Half-Pint

by PanGamerGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slight Mention of Blood, im tired and not doing anything productive, slight mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGamerGirl/pseuds/PanGamerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Lewis is just a regular 27 year old living her life as her parents taught her: "Hunt down the things that kill." Being a Hunter isn't exactly a life for someone to make long friendships, or hold down a real relationship. But after meeting two fellow Hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, she starts to think 'maybe its not such a lonely life after all.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the lateness of my other story, like I said before I have not forgotten about it, and it will be written but i have to start watching the show again! In the mean time have some of my OC Cassandra becoming smitten with Dean Winchester

Sun streamed down onto the seats of a candy red cadillac. A few moments pass and now the sun shone down on the face of an young woman, aged about 27 sprawled out on the driver's and passenger seats.

A small snore passed her lips turning into a snort as she stirred, throwing her arm sleepily over her closed eyes before she yawned widely. Moaning, she stretched out her body and with her free hand she scratched at the tattoo on her thigh.

She softly swung her legs off the leather seats feeling her skin slightly peel away from the thick, thick fabric caused by the heat. She let out of soft disgusted groan and rubbed at her eyes trying to rid herself of sleep.

Resting her head on the steering wheel of her car, she grabbed onto the curves on either side and pushed herself up, her eyes falling shut, hair falling in front of her face.

She blew the stray hairs away from her face and turned the keys in the ignition and started playing with the dials on the radio before heavy rock and roll blasted through her speakers.

Suddenly bolted awake by the insistent loudness, she turned it down and laid her hand on the gear shift and pulled it into drive before heading onto the main road.

Turning into a fast food drive through, she pulled out her phone and turned down her radio, dialing a number and putting it to her ear.

The woman's voice came over loud and crackled over the intercom asking her what her order would be.

She put her fingers over the speaker and gave the woman her order before returning to her phone, "yeah, listen, I'm not gonna be able to make it, Rob,” she spoke into the phone with nothing but boredom in her features as she tried to make her excuse sound real, “I'm in my Hotel right now and I got this emergency meeting it's gonna last like all day." She grabbed the paper bag through the window mouthing a thank you as she handed over the cash and gently drove out as to not get the sound of the engine in the call, "I'll call you when I get a free second alright? Later bro." Sliding the red line over, she threw her phone on the seat next to her and dove her hand inside the bag pulling out a small wrapped sandwich.

Listening intently to the now news station on the radio, she chewed on the sandwich slowly and popping small hash browns into her mouth.

"Good morning San Francisco, this is Michael Kent and we are with you LIVE from the station right now. We will have sports, weather reports, and all the other news you fancy coming up shortly, but we do have a serious matter at hand here in our city. This report is coming to you from the mouths of the SFPD and straight into your ears. Every other night for the past two weeks another person has been found dead. Yes, dead. Not really the thing you want to hear on a nice Monday morning on your morning commute, but bare with me here. The SFPD want you to contact them if you have any information about these killings, any at all. All the bodies have been found hung from their arms, beaten, and then drained of blood. The victims so far are named Molly Fitz, Melanie Grose-"

She turned down the radio and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, looking at the middle of it. 'Is this a case? Or is this just the run of the mill serial killer?' she thought as her fingers gripped the wheel tighter, now staring out at the parking space in front of her.

'I don't know,' her mind continued, 'if I don't go, then I'll never know.' She let her head rest on the steering wheel and sighed. Reaching over she slipped a pair of aviators from the overhead visor and placed them on her face, starting her car once again. 'You know what, if it's nothing, I'll just stop somewhere and head on. No big deal.'

Pulling out onto the street, she started driving to the scene where the latest woman was found.  
As her car pulled to a stop, she smoothed her gray flowing tank top and fixed the fly-away strands of hair on her head as she spotted two men dressed in suits. Trying to act as normal as possible, she sauntered up and gave a smile to the shorter man, "so, this is where the police found the last girl."

He looked over the woman and narrowed his eyes before turning to his head to the taller man. He looked back at the woman was staring inquisitively at him. "Uhm, yes it is ma'am. And for you own safety, I have to tell you that you shouldn't be here. This place is still being... Combed for forensic evidence."

She licked her bottom lip slowly and held her arms tighter around her body listening to the tone in his voice and taking in the exact way he spoke. Dark tone, but not threatening. The stops in his sentences made it sound like he was hiding something, and his eyes basically screamed 'I'm lying'. "Of course sir. I understand, I was just wondering if I could be filled in, you know? I mean, I am a woman who lives in the city and I feel like you could help give me some advice to stay safe?"

He licked his own lips before looking back to the taller man who now started talking.

"Honestly ma'am, there's nothing that we could tell you to stay safe except to stay safe."

'Now this guy,' she thought, 'this guy has his act together.'

"He has no set pattern, and until we catch him anybody is at risk."

She smiled and nodded, "well thank you, sir. Now is it true that whoever the man was didn't beat the last victim? She got off easy... Well, not including the death and all."  
"I... Uh... Agent Richards, why don't you take this one while I go look around and try and find something to give to the police to further the investigation," the shorter man said, clapping his hand on the tallers arm a few times before taking a few steps away from the other two now.  
'Trying to remove himself from the situation, not answering questions directly. That's it.' "Cool your jets big boy, I know you aren't FBI."

He turned, a slight confused expression on his slightly freckled face, "w-what do you mean? Of course we're FBI. Do you want us to show you our badges?"

She smiled, looking into his green eyes, "nah. Not necessary. You're not the best actor. Now," she said, waggling her finger at the taller man, "he could pass for a real FBI agent."

"Okay, okay, keep your voice down," he said, his voice gruff in a whisper, "what do you want?"  
She shrugged, "nothing. Just trying to find out what's really happening to these women. Just call me... A Guardian Angel."

"You're not doing such a good job so far," the shorter one replied back with a smirk.

"And what are you doing, Cowboy? You're standing here pretending to be FBI to do what exactly?" she asked, taking one of her hands and pushing her glasses onto the top of her head revealing one deep hazel eye and one light, sky blue eye.

His eyes couldn't leave hers after seeing her real full face. Suddenly all he saw was her.  
Dark straight satin brown hair rested on her shoulders leading up to a neck covered with small tattoos. She had a beautiful angular face, but at the same time, it looked so soft and rounded. Her lips were dark red, plump and gorgeous. Her nose was slender and rigid, covered with heavy brown freckles leading up to those stunning eyes.

"Are we going to talk about why you two are here? Or should I explain why I'm here first?" she asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice and a playful smile on her lips.

"Listen, we'd really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone that we've been here," the taller one said, softer this time, "we're just trying to help."

"So am I, Daddy Long Legs and so far I've got nothing," she said with a shrug and a sneer towards the taller.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here," he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean," he said, motioning to the shorter one, still staring at her.

She looked from the shorter, Dean, to the taller one, Sam, and leaned in whispering, "is he okay?" she asked, pointing her thumb towards Dean.

"It's been a long day," Sam replied softly.

She nodded and took a few steps closer to Dean, "well I guess you guys don't sound too terrible. Cassandra Lewis," she said, extending her hand.

He grabbed it, feeling her soft skin against his own rough grasp, "Dean. Dean Winchester."


	2. I know what I'm doing

"So, again... Are we going to talk about anything or are we just gonna stand here like three idiots?" she asked, walking towards the door of the building and tried to push and pull the door open.

"Why do you want to know everything so bad, huh?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because there are women dying and I'd like to find out what this is before I waste any of my own time," she said getting down onto one knee and pulling a bobby pin from her pocket.

"'You'd like to find out what this is?'" Dean repeated, "what are you talking about?"

Pulling the two bobby pin ends apart, she started jiggling it inside the lock. With a sly smile on her face she felt herself finally hit all the pegs inside the lock. She placed her hand gently on the wooden door of the building and quietly pushed it open, examining her surroundings before slipping inside.

"Is she serious?" Dean asked Sam before he motioned him in, watching to make sure no one was watching. After Sam walked in, he slipped inside and closed the door, "are you serious?" he whispered slightly louder towards Cassandra as she walked around the building, her eyes narrowed and scanning all the open spaces around her, "and now you're ignoring me."

"Do you think this is actually a serial case?" she asked, crouching down to place her fingertips to the deep bloodstain on the concrete. "Like, do you think this was a man who actually just kidnapped women and bled them? Or do you think there could be something else going on?"

Sam exchanged glances with Dean and they both looked down towards her, "why, what do you think's going on?"

"Well Tree Topper, nothing yet. But it seems like either this man is just so fast that he can abduct these women, bleed them out and beat them all while he's out looking for another woman to take home with him?" she said in a question like tone and peered over her shoulder looking into his hazel eyes.

"Unless he has a friend who's helping him," Sam said with a shrug.

She shook her head, "Can’t be too sure. Something inside is telling me that this isn't just another random serial..." she said, cocking her head at a small brushed up pile of dust tinted an ever so dull yellow color. "Fuck me," she mumbled, dragging her finger along it.

"What?" Dean asked, walking up to her and crouching down beside her.

She rubbed her thumb in circles along the pad of her pointer finger and pulled it up to her nose, sniffing it. Letting out a sigh, she held her hand to Dean, "it's sulfur. I knew this wasn't normal."

Finally putting the pieces together, her random appearance, her constant questioning... Dean looked to Sam and then back to Cassandra, "so, what's the plan of attack?"

She sighed once again, pushing herself up and let her hand travel up her tattoo covered arm, "nothing yet. We know that they're still in the area, but why? Why not change the area? Are they looking for a specific woman and just killing anybody that get's in their way?"

"It may not even be that," Sam spoke up, "Demons are known to just go off the wall sometimes. What if this is just a normal demon case? Catch em' and exorcise em'."

Cassandra nodded, "that could be it... Did anybody find any way at all that these women were related, walked in the same social circles, even something as small as like," she blew air past her lips making a soft flapping noise, "like they owned the same shoe brand or?"

"Don't think so," Dean replied, looking in between Sam and Cassandra.

"Then we go with Lurch's idea. It wants to kill, so it's going to kill. And that part about the accomplice now... Doesn't seem too off." She pulled the glasses from the top of her head and started towards the door, opening it slightly. Peering outside, she spotted a small group of 2 or 3 police officers huddled by their cars, pointing out to different buildings. "Shit," she whispered, pulling herself back in, "is there any other way out of this place?" she continued, her voice still low.

"Yeah, there's a back door," Sam said, motioning towards it with his thumb.

"Well boys, we better get headed. Our font's blocked," she said, peering outside again.

Catching a quick glimpse of the police man turning, she ducked her head away and hid against the wall, her hands flat on the peeling plaster, "I think he saw me," she confessed, an apologetic look on her glasses covered face.

"Shit," Dean hissed and started looking around, "Sammy, go check the back and make sure there's no one out there. Cass, you come with me," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her around, looking for a space to hide.

"What are you doing?" she whispered slightly loudly as she kept looking back to see if the cops had followed her, "and don't call me Cass!" she whispered again, leaning into his face.

"Fine, Cassandra," he mocked in a terrible English accent, "we need to hide."

She gritted her teeth and started pulling him along into a side bathroom barely big enough for the two of them. She shut the door and quietly turned the lock before looking back to the green eyes only inches away from her own, "don't say anything."

"I know what I'm doing," he replied back quietly.

"Oh, do you?" she asked, slightly moving her hands up into the air, "well Mr. Genius, what's our next move?"

Looking around, he spotted a window and shimmied his way out from between her body and the vanity sink. He pulled the curtains back as slowly as he could to avoid a scratchy metal noise and stepped into the off white tub. Going to unlock the window, the entire pane suddenly fell out causing a loud crash, causing Cassandra to jump.

"Who's there?!" one cop yelled, footsteps coming closer to the bathroom now.

"They're almost here, Fun Size! We need to leave NOW," she whispered between gritted teeth as she turned back to the door. She heard a soft thump and turned around to see an empty bathroom. "What the fuck?!" she continued in a whisper as she stepped into the tub, looking out the window to see Dean picking up his suit jacket, "what you're just leaving me here?!"

"No," he said, a sincerity in his voice that confused Cassandra, "you're gonna climb out and I'm gonna help you down."

"I can't jump out of a window," she said, the anger fading from her voice and instead turning into fear.

"What? Why not?" he asked, and looked to Sam who was waving him towards a sleek black car parked on the other side of the street.

"I've never jumped out of a window before I'm gonna get hurt," she said before turning back to the door.

Suddenly the door knob started shaking slightly like it was getting ready to be opened.  
She stomped her foot a few times and inhaled, pushing herself up and fitting one leg through the window before a loud crash behind her, startled her enough to make her lose her balance and fall through the window right into Dean's arms with a scream that sounded more like a squeak.

"You ready?" he asked quietly, placing her on her feet.

She nodded and started running towards her car. Climbing in, she turned the keys in the ignition and started off down the road, following the back Impala in front of her.


	3. For Funsies

"Well that was enough work for one day," Cassandra said as she pulled a chair out from under a table at a local coffee shop. She sat down and started sipping on her drink as she stared through her silver aviators at Dean.

"Yeah, you're telling me," he replied, chewing on a cookie that Cassandra had bought him, "so... I think the real question is, how did you know we were Hunters? We could've very well been just a couple of regular guys."

She shrugged, looking over to Sam, "can't say for sure... I just had a feeling."

"You seem to have a lot of feelings about a lot of things," Dean replied.

"Yeah, well," she said with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair, "I'm just a feely kind of person."

Sam let out an airy laugh and ended with a soft sigh, "so, what are we gonna do now? It has no true pattern, none that we can detect at least. Does your gut say anything about this, Cassandra?" he asked with a smile.

"Ha ha," she replied in a mocking voice. Leaning forward she pulled out a pocket map from her back pocket and stretched it out in front of her before taking another sip of her drink, locking her blood red lips around the green straw.

Dean licked his lips as he watched her; her lips popping off the straw, leaving a slight white spot behind from the cream. He watched her thumb rake slowly across her lip and stick her tongue out to lick it up, his mind making everything seem to slow.

"What if they're trying to kill in a pattern?" she mumbled to herself, tracing small red, hand drawn dots in lines connecting them in her mind.

"Do you have something?" Sam asked, looking down at the map as well.  
"Mm, I think so," she said tapping the points on the map, "they connect to make a circle. and if we take," she said, looking around her and landing her gaze on her back pack, "if we take this," she said, reaching into it and pulling out a red sharpie, "and we do this," she continued, placing her teeth on the cap, holding it tightly and pulling the lid off to bring the marker down to the paper. She started connecting the lines into something of a half pentagram shape.

"What, so it's just making a large Devil's trap?" Dean asked, quickly glancing up to meet Cassandra's eyes, "why?"

Spitting the cap out onto the table she looked up towards Dean. "So far it all sounds like it's just for funsies," she said with a sigh, rolling her head back. With another heavy, loud almost dramatic sigh, she perked her head back up, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, "there's two places he could go next. But which point is he going to strike next? This thing isn't even... There's no exact kill spot next..."

"But we have ideas... And idea's usually help us," Sam said, leaning back in the chair.

"It's no absolute, though," Cassandra said, lifting her head and waving her now free hand, "if we miss, then another woman is dead. I don't know about you, but I can't do that."

Dean watched her body seem to tense, and his eyes drifted up back to hers, "we're not gonna let that happen. We want these girls safe just as much as you do."

Cassandra flashed a small smile towards Dean before sipping at her drink once again. Licking her lips, she looked up at both of them, "well I think today we can just go our separate ways. If any of us finds out where the Demon might be going, how bout we meet back up and think of a plan of attack?"

"That sounds good enough for me," Dean said with a crooked smile on his face.

She grabbed Dean's hand roughly and pulled it towards her, scribbling out a number on his forearm with the red sharpie. She smirked and let his hand go, grabbing the cap and placing it back onto the marker before tossing it back into her backpack. "Any time you need me, just call," she said softly before folding up the map and handing it to Sam, " and you should keep this. You seem more like the researcher type than pretty boy over here." She snuck a quick giggling smile towards Dean before grabbing her drink and her bag before taking off to her car.

Sam looked back to Dean and let out an airy laugh.

"I do research," Dean defended before looking back to Cassandra who was now climbing into her car.

The music blasted and soon she peeled out of the lot and drove down the road leaving a small cloud of dust behind her.

'Who are you?' Dean thought, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a littler shorter than the rest of them I'm sorry D:


	4. You be safe too

Cassandra tossed and turned in the scratchy motel bed, her hair falling into her face and started to rest once again this time her hand inbetween her face and the pillow. As her snores continued, her phone started vibrating and ringing loudly, the vibrations nearly sending it over the edge of the coffee table.

With a small jump and a waking snort, she looked around cluelessly as the pre-downloaded song went on and on.

She sighed and slowly pushed herself up looking at the clock and reading the time '4:35 am'.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the phone from the bedside table and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she yawned. With one eyes closed and one eyes squinting from the brightness, she read the number to herself and groaned as she answered it, "hello, you've contacted Cassie the person who's usually asleep at 4 in the morning and would gladly punch you if given the chance, what do you need that could not wait until 12?"

"You're not a morning person," Sam said over the other line with a soft laugh.

Now cursing herself for giving the, basically, strangers her phone number, she inhaled heavily and exhaled with a yawn, "what do you need Sam?"

"To tell you the truth I'm actually surprised you remembered my name," he said a smile evident in his voice, "I only called because I think I found a pattern which makes me even more sure that the Demon is just doing this for fun."

"Mm-hm," she grumbled and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer, "go on."

"It seems like he's using buildings that either are or were at one time used for some sort of religious gatherings. Bible groups, churches, things like that."

Slightly hitting the table trying to get the lid off of her beer, she ended up opening it and had the lid had hit her in the middle of her forehead. She set the beer on the table and rubbed at her forehead, "damn," she mumbled and took a steady intake of breath, grabbing her beer with more force this time. "Okay so, what we just look for buildings around the next two points that were used for some sort of... Church... Parties," she said, taking a slow sip of the beer, her eyes fluttering closed from her lack of sleep.  
A laugh came over the reciever, "I guess we could call it a church party."

She smiled and plopped herself down on the hideous brown and green floral couch, setting her beer down and grabbing the television remote, "and I'm guessing you found all this out on your own. Dean doesn't seem like he's a real... Information hog."

"He's got smarts of his own."

She raised an eyebrow and flipped through the channels with a sleepy smirk on her face, "I'm sure he does," she said in a soft tone, settling for the end of The Two Towers. "I'm guessing we should all meet up when Dean is awake and I... Am more awake," she said, rubbing at her eyes once again.

"Will do."

"Oh, and Sam?" she said, stopping him from hanging up.

"Yeah?" he answered quickly.

"You don't know me from Adam, alright? So I'll give you this one. You found out I'm not a morning person. So please refrain from doing this again. Before 12, emergencies only," she said, her smile fading.

He breathed in, making a slight hissing noise, "you're totally right. It was my mistake. It's just that usually Dean's up, but I figured-"

"Hey, hey," she said, stopping his rambling, "don't worry about it, Stretch. We're all good here. Kay? Night," she said before taking the phone from her ear and sliding the red circle inward, placing it on the table.

Turning the volume up, she sipped on her beer as she kept her eyes glued to the TV. 

A few movies later, Cassandra got dressed, headed down to the nearest fast food place and ordered breakfast picking up a little extra for Sam and Dean.

Soon her phone started vibrating inside her backpack.

She reached her hand into the pack and pulled out her phone. Another new number flashed across the screen, blinking a few times before it stayed still, then blinking a few more times. She licked her teeth and slid the green button across the screen, "you've reach Cass, the all seeing how can I help you today?"

"Oh, so now you're using Cass?" Deans familiar rough voice said over the speaker with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

She swallowed hard and placed her aviators over her eyes, "it doesn't mean anything, Short Stack. What do you need?" she said, a very soft pink dusting her cheeks.

"We're headed over this house on East, I figured you'd need the address?" he said in a playful tone, "but I guess you don't since you're, you know, Cass the all-seeing!"

"Shut up," she said, stifling a laugh and letting her thumb wipe at the steering wheel softly. 'You just met him, what the fuck are you doing?' she thought to herself and let out a silent huff of air as she rested her forehead against the steering wheel.

After a quick exchange of the address, she met up with them at the abandoned building. It was resembled a large warehouse, so why was it used for religion?

The bad paint job that was now peeling and the foundation crumbling. It had given this whole case a slightly new level of creep.

"Sup guys?" Cassandra called as she climbed out of her car with the fast food bag and her backpack.

"Hey, you brought food," Dean said with a smile as he walked over to her, placing his hand on the bag and tried to pull it away from her, but her grasp tightened.

"Who said this was for you?" she asked with a smile, pulling the bag and Dean a little closer.

"I don't know it seems like there's a little bit much in that bag for just one person," he replied, his voice heavy as he stared at her, trying to see her eyes through her glasses. He licked his lips and suddenly pulled away.

She cocked her head slowly and handed out the bag, "it was just a joke. I never really know how to act around new people, I apologize if I did anything."

"No it's... It's not you, whatever. Let's just focus on the case," he said, walking towards the steps where Sam was, "we're splitting up."

Cassandra smiled as she looked down at Sam and then to Dean, "damn, and I thought this relationship was going so well." Reaching her hand into the bag, she pulled out a small wrapped burger and handed one to Dean and one to Sam before giving them a small serving of tots.  
He let out a soft laugh and unwrapped the food in his hands, "it was fun while it lasted," he shrugged.   
"I found two buildings that the demon could attack at, and Dean and I will check one while you can stake out the other,” Sam said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“So, you’ll have back-up,” she said, pointing out the brothers, “and I will have me, am I hearing this correctly?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Dean asked, taking a bite from the food in his hands.

Cassandra shrugged and put her hands on her hips, Letting a sigh pass her lips, she looked over to Dean, “not exactly.”

“Well,” he replied with a smile, “then I guess you’re hearing it correctly.”

She stuck her tongue out at him before pulling her own food out the paper bag and unwrapping the paper, dropping back in the same bag. “So, when is everything starting?”

“It doesn’t have any pattern with time either. It could be anytime today,” Sam said softly, “we need to be on guard whenever he does show up.”

She nodded a few times and looked towards the large building, “so I’m guessing, I get creep central?” Cassandra asked, pointing her thumb at the building behind her.

Dean smiled, “we thought you’d love that.”

“God I wanna rip those lips off,” Cassandra said with a smirk before taking a bit from her own sandwich.

“Okay, okay,” Sam said suddenly and walked towards the sleek black car that they’d gotten into the other day, “Dean, let’s go.”

“Give me a minute, would ya?” Dean said, as he waved his hand at himself standing up from the stairs he was sitting at. He wrapped the paper back around his sandwich and sighed. Turning to Cassandra, he walked up to her and looked beyond her at the building then back to her, “anything happens to you in there you call me immediately. You got that?”

“Yes, mom,” she whined, crossed her arms in front of her chest before a smile spread on her lips.

“I’m being serious here Cassandra,” he said, his tone heavy and gravely, “I don’t know how long you’ve been doing this, and I don’t need you to get hurt.”

The smile fell from her lips and her hands fell to her sides, “okay… Okay, I promise you I’ll try my best to be safe.”

“Good.” he said with a nervous nod, his eyes not leaving Cassandra’s for a few moments before turning to head back to the car.

Cassandra watched Dean walk back to the car and give her one final look before he climbed into the driver's seat of the sleep black car and started the engine, driving off. ‘You be safe too, Dean.'


	5. I'm Gonna Keep you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone's enjoying this so far! I feel like these Chapters ARE getting kind of lack luster compared to earlier chapters though. I mean I'm no professional and I still have a lot of practice in writing ahead of me, but I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it as well!!! :3c

Touching her heel to the tip of her foot, Cassandra walked in a straight line back and forth in the building, trying to kill time until the Demon showed it. She silently hoped that it didn't strike here first, but then she couldn't help thinking about Dean. What if it attacked him? What if the woman still dies, and then Sam and Dean get hurt in the process. 'Stop worrying you idiot! They're perfectly capable of taking care of a demon on their own! And you are too!' she mentally screamed at herself.

She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Waiting for me?" a woman's voice whispered next to her.

Cassandra jumped and scrambled to get her gun in her hands. As she turned around, she raised her gun to the now empty space. Her eyes darted around the area and felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Cocking her gun, she spun on her heels widely getting face to face with the Demon. Before she could get in a shot, the Demon wrapped her hand around her throat, and threw Cassandra against the opposite wall. She cried out in pain as her back hit the stone wall, and grunted heavily as her body collided with the pavement. Struggling to get up, her hand searched the nearby ground for her gun.

Looking up, she spotted it far away from where she had landed.

"I know what you're thinking," the demon said in a sultry voice, "and I wouldn't try that."

Cassandra glared angrily at the demon and started to crawl to get her gun. As her fingers just barely started to wrap around the handle of it, she cried out again feeling the Demon kick her harshly in the stomach.

"Did you think I wouldn't know you were coming?!" the Demon shouted accompanied with another kick. "Did you think this would be easy?!" she shouted again followed by another kick. "All you did was make it easier on me," she said with one last landing blow to Cassandra's stomach.

Cassandra moaned in pain, her eyes slowly welling with tears as she still tried to carry on and grab for her gun.

The Demon sighed and picked up the gun, throwing it clear across the room, "you just do not understand," she said with a shake of her head. Wrapping her slender fingers around Cassandra's neck once more, she pulled her up to view her face to face. The Demon smiled at her and let out a breathy laugh, "you know what... I think I'm going to keep you. This vessel is quite the beauty."

"You better let go of me you Demon bitch," Cassandra squawked out, trying to pry the Demons fingers off her neck.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, a smile slowly appearing on her lips, "and what are you going to do about it?"

Cassandra licked her lips, tasting a faint copper taste on her tongue. She thought quickly and reeled her head back as far as she could go and brought it down on the Demon's head to disorient them a bit. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle of holy water, flipped the lid open and squirted the water all over it's face.

The Demon howled in pain and covered its face allowing for Cassandra to sprint to her bag and pulled out a shotgun. She opened the barrels, shakily putting two salt bullets inside and shutting it closed with force before aiming it at the Demon and shooting at it once before it appeared behind her, clasping its cold hands around Cassandra's arms.

"It's a shame you keep making me hurt you," the Demon said with pain in her voice, "I'd hate to ruin this beautiful body," she said before tossing her almost like a rag doll down to the floor, landing on top of the shot gun.

Landing on the floor with a heavy bang, Cassandra writhed in pain, tears falling down her temples now, her hands trying to soothe the bleeding mark on her back.

"See, now there's gonna be a scar," the Demon said with disgust on her features.

"I got plenty of em'," Cassandra spat out and reached her hand around grabbing the shotgun once again, pointing it at the Demon.

She sighed, "go on. Shoot, but I will tell you this. It's not going to help you. You're just making me more angry with you."

Cassandra pulled on the trigger and felt a jarring in the gun barrel. Confused, she tried to pull it again and it stopped, almost like a block in back of the trigger.

The Demon smiled and went to grab for Cassandra's arm.

She rolled away, still holding onto the shotgun, falling over her feet as she tried to stand up.

"You're still trying to fight?" she asked followed by a hefty laugh, "don't bother! I'm just gonna knock you back down anyways!" she screamed and raised her hand towards Cassandra and pulled her fingers into a tight fist.

Cassandra dropped the gun and doubled over, still on her knees as blood started to pour from her mouth slowly. As she coughed, blood spattered onto the floor and dribbled down onto her chin. She looked up stood up on weak legs, the pain inside her getting stronger with every step until she collapsed in front of the Demon in front of her.

Letting her fist go, the Demon gripped both hands onto Cassandra's wrists and hauled her off to the very back of the building.


	6. I'm So Sorry

Cassandra's eyes slowly started to flutter open as she started to wake. Her view was blurry and she blinked a few times trying to sharpen her sight to no avail. Her head was heavy and her body felt even heavier, the aches and pains from her beating now taking a toll on her.

She tried to reach her hand to wipe her eyes, but found they were shackled up to the ceiling. She tried with what might she could muster to pull her hands free from the restraints, sadly they only dug into her skin causing a slight sting. She licked her dry lips and looked around, spotting the Demon sauntering into the room.

"Well, look who's up," she said with a wide smile, "I thought you'd be out all day."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me down," Cassandra said with a pained smirk.

The Demon laughed and sat down in front of Cassandra, "now, why don't we take this chance to get to know each other better?" she said, crossing one leg over the other.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, then I will do all the talking for us," the Demon said with a smile, "like this. My name is Tilda. I know, not a very fitting name for a Demon right?" she said with a wink, "this body was a preschool teacher named Frieda. She had two kids and a husband."

"Stop talking," Cassandra said softly.

"Mmm, no I don't think I will," Tilda said with a giggle, "The body I had before this belonged to a woman who attended Berkley and had just came home to visit family. When I left, her body was so wrecked that she died instantly."

"Stop," Cassandra said with more force.

"Again, no. I want you to know about all of the women you could not save," Tilda hissed, "I want you to know their lives, their loved ones... Everything."

Cassandra swallowed harshly and hung her head down, letting out a dark breath.

Tilda cocked her head and let a smirk play at her lips, "or maybe we should talk about you... Why do you want to save these lives? Do you feel some sort of... Obligation to save them or something?"

Cassandra stayed silent, her wrists twisting between the cuffs.

"No..." Tilda said softly, looking into Cassandra's eyes, "you feel obligated to save them because you don't want them to feel the loneliness that you felt... What exactly happened then, huh? Your father touch you when you were little? Hit you to keep you quiet? Or was it your mother? A drinking problem? Swat you when she had too much?"

Cassandra's eyes shot up to meet Tilda's, "my parents were saints," she spat.

"Then what is it, huh? You just grew up a lonely child? Nobody liked you? No friends?"

Cassandra sucked on her teeth, and let her tongue slip out across her bottom lip.

Tilda sat back in her chair and nodded with slightly wide eyes, "oh... or a boyfriend... No, no. A girlfriend."

"Stop talking, now," she said slightly louder.

Tilda let out a laugh, "that's the ticket! Your last relationship was Hell. She isolated you from everyone. Your family, your friends, your life. She hid you from everything while she beat you day after day, and you swore when you got out you were gonna make sure you could save as many people as you could from ever feeling pain like you did! You never wanted anybody to live with the loneliness you endured, and are still enduring and the funniest part is that you think the Winchesters are your one chance for friendship and love, but the reality is," she started, getting louder over Cassandra's chanted 'no's, "they're gonna leave you just like everybody else has!"

"Shut up you black eyed bitch!" Cassandra screamed, tears falling onto her cheeks as her wrists tugged harshly at the shackles above her head.

Tilda laughed as she watched Cassandra try to slowly reel her emotions back in and lifted her face towards her own, "they don't care about you. They don't even know you."

Cassandra swung her face away from Tilda's touch and gave a sie-eyed glare to the Demon, her lip twitching slightly from anger, "they know enough."

"Now, I'm going to go check on a few things. I hope you're all calmed down by the time I get back. Wouldn't want my new body being too tired to walk after I take over," she said with a smile and clasped her hand around Cassandra's throat, bringing her face only inches away from Cassandra's, "things are about to get much more fun." Ending with a slight giggle, Tilda took her hand from Cassandra's throat and lightly slapped Cassandra's cheek a few times.

Cassandra watched Tilda saunter out of the room and let out a soft cry. Sniffling slightly, she tried to blink away the tears and focus on different things. Maybe there was a way she could still get out of here. The pain in her back and her stomach was too much to deal with, and now the ripping feeling in her wrists, Cassandra could barely hold it together. 'I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so, so sorry.'


	7. Hey, Half-pint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter seem a little shit to me, but I think it's just cause I was reading my book last night and the author just writes so much better than me, but still I'm hoping that everyone's enjoying this so far! And I actually want to put in that my laptop has been having some trouble the last couple days so I'm sorry if I randomly stop uploading for a little bit, it's my computer screaming at me. (also yes I reused the whole story title for this chapter and I don't care)

Cassandra didn’t know how long she’s been there. She’s been hanging there for what felt like hours, and it probably was. The stinging in her wrist caused her whole body to tingle in pain, sending slight shock like feelings to the tips of her feet. As she twisted her hands in the cuffs, she could feel more blood start to trickle down her arms. The slight breeze from cracked windows blew against her skin, the blood now giving her skin a cooler sensation than before.

‘I can’t believe I screwed this up,’ she thought to herself, feeling the urge to cry come over her once again, ‘this is why you can’t keep anybody in your life. You’re such a fuck up.’ “I’m not a fuck up,” she whispered to herself, feeling a few more tears slip down over her cheek, “I’m not.”

“Cassandra?” Dean called softly, his footsteps coming closer to where she was hanging, “Cass!” rushing up to her with his gun drawn.

“Dean?” she called back with hope in her voice.

He turned past a wall, catching her eyes and rushed towards her, his gun drawn, “hey, half-pint,” he said, a small smile on his lips.

She sniffled as she looked on at him, “that’s supposed to be my line.”

“Let’s worry about whose lines are whose after we get you down from there come on,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around her thighs and hoisting her up, hearing the rattling from the chains running over the metal pole she hung on.

Moaning in relief, she held her hands close to her chest, and leaning against his body as he stood her up.

“There,” he said softly and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, “are you okay?”

She laughed and wiped at her eyes with her thumbs, “yeah I’m fine. Just a little hurt from being used as a human punching bag.”

“Listen, we’re gonna get you out of here, alright?” he said and looked up around him, scanning the room. “Sam planted a trap in the back, he might be back there with her-”

Before Dean could finish his sentence, a large crash sounded from the back accompanied with grunts and more crashes.

“That's it,” Cassandra said heavily and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on a pipe in the back of the room and she raced to get it. Wrapping her fingers around it, she rubbed her thumb against the cool metal. She looked up towards the back and stormed off in rage, “this ends now.”

Heading to the back, she spotted Sam wrestling against Tilda, trying to get her off of him. His gun had been knocked to the ground and behind the two was a large devil’s trap. Slowly figuring out the plan, she held the pipe in both her shackled hands and ran up behind her, “hey, Tilda!” she screamed.

The Demon turned and was quickly met with a burning sensation on her face causing her to scream out in pain.

Cassandra took the pipe from Tilda’s face and reared her arms back. She brought them down with brute force against the Demons face, causing her to scream out even louder. With anger bubbling through her veins, she raised the pipe again and grabbed Tilda’s sleeve, dragging her to the middle of the devil’s trap and tossed her down onto the ground, “you don’t ever get to touch them,” Cassandra hissed, ”ever.”

“You’re making a mistake here, Cass,” Tilda said, her voice pained as she held her hand to the burn on her cheek, “these boys are trouble. If you were with me we’d have such a good time. I can guarantee you that,” she said with a sultry tone, “come on, Cass what do you say?”

Cassandra stepped into the devil’s trap with the iron pipe firmly in hand. She crouched down and looked the Demon straight in the eyes, “you are not allowed to call me Cass.”

“Do you want to do this?” Sam asked, holding out a leather bound book in front of her.

She smiled softly and pushed the book towards him softly, “I don’t need that.” She turned, locking eyes with the Demon once again. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” she began, venom dripping from her tone with every word, her eyes locked straight onto Tilda’s.

Tilda growled and shut her eyes tight, shaking her head violently to the side, “you’re making a mistake here!”

“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,” Cassandra continued, now circling the Demon in the trap.

Dean watched her, actually in more of a studying manner. He watched her lips curl as she recited the chant from memory, he watched her shoulders square up as she adopted this persona of calm and stability. He watched her eyes. They were calm, but so dangerous like a hurricane. He listened to her voice, strong and forceful as she took short steps around the Demon like she was the once in charge now. And she was.

As she finished up the chant, she watched the black smoke fly out of the bodies mouth and fly into the ground leaving black charred markings in the cement. She waited for the smoke to completely dissipate before she rushed inside and pressed her first two fingers against the woman’s neck. Sighing heavily, she dropped her head and slowly removed her hand, “she’s gone.”

“Cassandra, we did what we could,” Sam said, “there wasn’t anything that we could do.”

“This woman died on my watch, Sam. I was here and I could of done a hell of a lot more than what I did,” she said with sadness in her tone now. She roughly grabbed a bobby pin from her pocket and started picking at the locks on the handcuffs.

“Hey,” Dean whispered, taking the pin from her hands and looking back up at her noticing that she was trying to escape his gaze, “what happened today?”

“You know, I really don’t want to talk about it,” she said before licking a quick line across her bottom lip.

“Okay… Okay… Let’s just get you patched up alright?” he said softly, unlatching her shackles. He let the metal clatter to the floor letting his fingers linger across her own and let his eyes fixate on her own.

Finding herself staring at his lips, she looked back up into his bright green eyes reveling in the soft sensation of his fingers on hers. ‘No,’ she thought as she bit down on her lip, ‘this isn’t what you think it is. You’re both leaving once this is over. Going your own separate ways, and there’s nothing you can do about it. You don’t like him, you’re just happy he saved you. That’s. It.’

Sam came up and placed his hand on her back, leading her out to the Impala.


	8. I Better Get Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than I wanted it to be also I ran into severe writers block, but I figure even for a short chapter it's better than nothing! I believe one more chapter and then this is done! I can't believe I have a finished work up online... OR EVEN ON MY ACTUAL COMPUTER. Thank you for reading and I really hope you are all enjoying this!

At Dean's car, things had slowly started to get back to normal. Cassandra was settling down, Dean was patching her up while Sam was explaining things to the police.

Cassandra watched Dean's hands worked at the bandages, keeping themselves out of sight, “so. Where do we go from here?” she asked, stretching out her fingers and examining the wraps on her wrists.

Dean stopped and licked his lips, “well… We go out and do what we need to. And if we cross paths again, then that’s completely fine by me,” he said with a soft smile.

She smiled back to him and rested her hands on her knees, “thank you for saving me, Dean. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

He waved his hand, “you don’t have to thank me.”

“I do,” she said even softer this time, “I don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again so I may never get a chance. I owe you big…” She looked out in front of her and kept her eyes locked on the building, “I made so many rookie mistakes, and without you…”

“Cassandra,” he said softly.

“I thought you liked calling me Cass,” she said with a small blushing smile.

He smiled back, “oh, so you like Cass now, huh? Maybe I could call you Cassie.”

“Cassie?” she asked, crinkling her nose the smile still on her face, “I don’t know Pint-Size, that makes me sound like I’m 2 years old,” she laughed, negating her own use of the nickname earlier.

He laughed back and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll tell you what. When you lay off my nicknames, I’ll come up with one for you.”

“But I like your nicknames, Peanut!” she said, ruffling up his hair.

“Would you knock it off?” he said with a laugh as he gently pulled her hand away from his head.

She returned with her own laugh and ended with a soft sigh. Her wide smile turned into a soft grin as she stared on at Dean, “well… I better get going.”

His smile slightly faded and he looked down at his knees, “yeah, us too,” he said softly, looking back up to Cassandra, “so many cases, not enough time.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Cassandra said softly, placing her hand on top of Dean’s, “you still have my number though,” she said with a sly smile.

The smile returned to Dean’s face and he laughed, “that I do.”

Standing up, she leaned down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Dean’s cheek before she walked to her own car.

Reaching inside she grabbed her aviators off the sun visor and slipped them onto her face before she opened the driver's side door and slid into her seat, sighing in content as she settled into the familiar leather of the seats, “hey sexy,” she muttered to the car before turning the keys in the ignition and taking off down the highway.


	9. I Would Really Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This is the end! It's finally come to an end and I'm going to be very serious with y'all I'm kind of happy. I loved writing this and I loved showing you my character, and I loved exploring her with a romance with Dean, and I don't think is the last time you're gonna see her either, but I've experienced such bad writer's block, but in order for me to push past it I needed to, guess what? PUSH PAST IT. I still think this chapter is good, and we finally get to see the small bit of romance! I hope you have all enjoyed reading and thank you for reading my stuff it means the world to me.

Soft snores came from the front seat of the candy apple red cadillac. Cassandra tossed and turned uncomfortably against the leather seats and she rested on her stomach with her arm haphazardly thrown over the back of the seats. Her snoring resumed until she shifted once again, a snore turning into a snort as he head shot up, a soft grunt of ‘what’ passing her lips.

She pulled herself up, sitting on one tattooed leg before pushing her brown hair off her face. Soon her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar black vehicle. She kept her eyes glued onto it as it pulled into a parking post two lanes away. Slipping the silver aviators over her eyes, she climbed from the car and shut the door behind her. 

Cassandra watched in hope as the car doors opened and jean clad legs came out from both sides, leading up to the familiar silhouettes of Sam and Dean Winchester.

With a wide smile she half-jogged, half-walked towards them, “hey Winchesters,” she called out.

Confused, the two men turned around, their confused expressions falling and being replaced with smiles, Deans the biggest of both.

Cassandra crossed her arms across her chest, the smile still wide on her face, “of all the cases, in all the town, in all the world,” she started as she walked up to Dean, “why’d you have to walk into mine?”

“Have you been following us?” Dean asked as he casually threw his arm around her shoulders.

“Would you hate me if I say I have been?” she joked, throwing a smirk towards Dean before looking up to Sam and then back to the shorter Winchester who was still slightly taller than herself.

“Not entirely,” Dean replied, his eyes drifting from hers and quickly peeked at her lips before going back to her eyes.

“Listen, I’m really happy to see you, Cassandra. I really am, but I guess I’m working for two now,” Sam said before squeezing her shoulder, “I’ll catch up with you two later.” He smiled genuinely at both of them and started heading down towards the library.  
After Sam walked off, Dean and Cassandra headed to a small cafe buying coffees and small cookies before getting a table outside.

“It’s really good to see you again,” Dean said before taking a small sip of his drink, “phone calls just don’t do you justice.”

Cassandra smiled and elbowed him softly, “same goes for you, Tiny,” she said with a laugh.

“You do know you’re shorter than me right?”

She smiled and wrapped her lips around the green straw and took a long sip. Pulling her mouth off, she licked her lips and rested her chin on her fist, “so how have you been?” she asked, her tone now serious.

“I’ve been okay… What about you? You’re the one who got all banged around last month,” he said, letting his hand rest close to hers on the table.

She shrugged, “mostly bored.... But other than that pretty good.” She looked down to his hand and then back up to his face.

“What’s on your mind, Squirt?” he asked, mimicking her body movements, putting his own chin on his fist.

“Are we being truthful here?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

She sighed softly and let her eyes drift off looking into nothing. “I keep having these dreams about the Demon case. What she said to me…” She looked up and glanced at his eyes, noticing they looked like they were waiting for more. “She brought up everything about… Well, everything. And how you were just like everybody in my past. You don’t care about me, and you would leave me just like everyone else has. I still don’t know if she’s right, but it’s just been on my mind,” she said, her tone slowly going soft.

After a few moments of silence, he leaned forward in his chair, resting his hands in between his knees, “now, I’m not too good at these kinds of talks… But I can tell you for sure that Sam and I, we aren’t gonna leave. We don’t abandon anybody, and we’re especially not going to abandon you.”

She smiled and leaned in, pressing a happy kiss onto his lips before pulling away hastily, covering her mouth with her hands, “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that I just-”

He slid his hand against her cheek and pulled her hand gently away from her mouth with his free hand before pulling her in for a second kiss with a little bit more lust.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her coffee and snacks forgotten about as she held onto his arms, pulling him closer to her.

After a few moments he let his forehead rest against hers as he separated from her lips.

“Wow,” she mumbled softly, her eyes slowly opening to meet his, “I… I should have kissed you when I first met you like I wanted to if I knew you could,” she swallowed thickly and motioned towards him lightly with her hand, “you know… Do that.”

He let out a slightly breathless chuckle and let his thumb rub across her cheek, “how about instead of talking we just… Do that again?”

She nodded and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “I would really like that.”


End file.
